


The Sun and the Second Star

by Lexicona



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gift Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicona/pseuds/Lexicona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for Silvershine, for her fic "The Moon, The Sun and the Star in-between"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and the Second Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvershine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvershine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Moon, the Sun, and the Star Inbetween.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963680) by [Silvershine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvershine/pseuds/Silvershine). 



[Annica and Rey](http://universally-trichster-lexicona.tumblr.com/post/143567633634/rey-and-her-daughter)


End file.
